Pandora
Freezing-TV-main-Pandora.jpg|Pandora from the TV series, with their Volt Texture uniforms and Volt Weapons enabled. Freezing-KazuhaAoi-et-al.jpg|Pandora in various uniforms, including Genetics and Chevalier Suna_rallies_the_troops-1.png Freezing-WestGenetics2065.jpg freezing-3859259.jpg freezing-2675429.jpg Pandora (パンドラ) are genetically modified girls who undergo intense training at special military schools in order to become soldiers and learn how to fight the Nova, creatures from another dimension that are invading the Earth. A Pandora's strength originates from Stigmata, which are implanted into their backs, giving them superhuman speed and strength that is ten times that of an average person and allows them to use special Volt Weapons and Volt Textures that respond to their bodies. Pandora were developed by Dr. Gengo Aoi. Background Following the demise of Maria Lancelot, humanity was left with no way to reliably fight the Nova. In 2022, Gengo Aoi developed two plans that had the potential to give humanity a fighting chance. The two projects to combat the Nova were 'Valkyrie' and 'Pandora'. 'Valkyrie' was a plan to implement Nova tissues into regular people and produce regular soldiers (possibly the predecessor to the E-Pandora Project) while 'Pandora' needed people compatible with Nova tissues, later referred to as Stigmata; to produce superior warriors. Genetics is built to train these soldiers and prepare them for combat. The Legendary Pandora were the first stage of the project and the predecessors to the current day Pandora system. Although few in number, they boasted power far exceeding modern-day Pandora. Unfortunately, their powers made their bodies unstable, and Head Researcher Gengo Aoi eventually sealed them away to prevent their deaths. The project then switched its focus to implanting Stigmata into recruited civilians who possessed compatibility. This would would eventually lead to the Pandora system seen today, which has been in service for over twenty-five years. This system came into practice sometime between 2023 and 2037. In the late 2040's, Gengo secretly developed a third plan, the Arcadia Project. The project sought to rectify the failures of the Legendary Pandora by creating powerful, but stable hybrid Pandora. These hybrids would be born from a Legendary Pandora and Ryuuichi Aoi. The project fell away upon Ryuuichi's death. Before the 8th Nova Clash, the number of Stigmata inserted into a Pandora was not regulated but only dependent on the recipient's compatibility, with Kazuha Aoi having an outstanding number of 20 Stigmata. However, Kazuha's death by Novalization revealed the dangers of having a large number of Stigmata: quicker corrosion and transformation to Nova Form. Kazuha's Stigmata, known as the Heroic Stigmata, are later given to Pandoras with high compatibility rates, giving them more power over regular Pandora. Two Pandora are particularly notable: one of them was Maria Lancelot, the First Pandora. The other one was the Pandora known as the "Hero of the New Age", Kazuha Aoi, who held more Stigmata in her body than anyone ever did, and who later developed the Anti-Nova High End Skills. Overview Pandoras are the world's military response to the Nova threat. In order to qualify to become a Pandora a girl needs to have a compatibility check in order to be accepted. All young girls are required take a test to measure their compatibility, which usually takes place when they are 10. It can take years for an individual to receive their test results. Compatibility with Stigmata is an inborn trait of Pandora and not many girls are accepted, resulting in a limited supply of Pandora. It is not revealed just what is the minimum requirement for compatibility as Genetics would accept girls, such as Marin Maxwell, who can just barely sync with their Stigmata which causes strain-like side-effects. A surprisingly large number of Pandora come from wealthy families, a fact that has been noted by both students and members of the military. Girls are then sent to training camps as Cadets for six weeks. There they are undergo intense and brutal training to prepare them for the worse. Once they have proven themselves and have survived the unforgiving training, they are sent to various Genetics Academies around the world. Pandora are then implanted with a certain amount of Stigmata which typically ranges from two to four with exceptional Pandora bearing between five and eight. Pandoras have a strict hierarchy. Lower year Pandoras are to treat their Seniors with respect and are to obey them. Harsh punishment await those who are rebellious. While most Senior Pandora only punish the Lower Years because it is necessary and for the sake of discipline, some take it too far and are just abusing their higher ranking. 3rd Year Pandora are in control of the student body but this is due to the 4th Years being integrated into the Chevalier during their last year. When a Pandora graduates, she may choose to continue her service by joining the Chevalier or to retire and return to being an ordinary citizen, giving up her Stigmata in the process. Few times in a year, Pandoras participate in events called Carnivals wherein they fight and are given their ranking in terms of power. In Carnivals, it is not against the rules for a Pandora to kill her opponents. A Pandora's ranking greatly affects her influence and authority in Genetics. In combat, Pandora are divided into teams, each is lead by a Genetics senior or a member of the Chevalier, and all teams have a hand-to-hand combat formation. Each team has a set of Decoys, Strikers, and at least one Finisher. The decoys guide and disrupt the Nova's attacks to create an opening. The strikers destroys the Nova's armor to expose the core, and the finisher deals decisive blows to the Nova's core. Decoys are normally fast Pandora with good control over their High End Skills. Strikers tend to bear blunt weapons or can strike the Nova's core from a safe distance, such as Elizabeth Mably. Finishers are commonly Accel-Type Pandora with bladed weapons, such as Cassie Lockheart and Satellizer L. Bridget. All-Rounders are the forth category, two of which are Chiffon Fairchild and Rana Linchen. These Pandora can perform the job of any of the aforementioned positions if needed. Limiters are the male counterparts of the Pandora. They act as support for the Pandora and use a special power called "Freezing" to negate the Freezing effect of Novas and in turn immobilize them so that Pandora's would be able to move in and to defeat them. Pandoras are typically paired with Limiters during the former's second year and the latter's first year. This is to ensure better compatibility between the two and to allow the Pandora's' Stigmata time to mature. A Pandora will invite the Limiter of her choosing to the privacy of her room otherwise known as the First Room Invitation. A Baptism ceremony will then be performed wherein the Pandora will give one of her Stigmata to her Limiter. This will allow them to activate their Ereinbar Set where they can link their senses and grant the Limiter access to the Freezing ability. A Pandora's relationship with their Limiter varies among individuals. Most will develop close bonds of mutual trust. If a Pandora is not with friends, she is with her Limiter. A high number become lovers, with examples being Ganessa Roland, Cassie Lockheart and Milena Marius, and would end up getting married after graduating from Genetics. Professional relationships also exist in the case of Elizabeth Mably and Chiffon. A Pandora may even have more than one Limiter if her number of Stigmata allow it. Miyabi Kannazuki is the only known Pandora to have more than one Limiter at a time. It is rare for a Pandora to be without a Limiter. Satellizer L. Bridget initially refused to have a Limiter due to her fear of being touched. Su-Na Lee is a very rare case as she hated her Limiter and was glad to be rid of him, regarding him as in "it". By 2065, many individuals note that the current Pandora system is in decline, with Pandora numbers on a constant decrease. In Freezing: Zero, the reason for this is attributed to the sudden increase in Pandora casualties, due to the increase in Nova Clashes. Abilities Enhanced Strength and Speed Pandora are many times stronger and faster than the average person. They are capable of tearing through structures such as walls and lifting cars with ease. Even without the use of High End Skills, their speed is many times greater than normal humans. Dynamic Vision Pandora have enhanced vision which allow them to see through the Nova whips of a Type-S Nova or the Accel of other Pandora. Accel-Type Pandora are able to utilize their enhanced vision in order to still see while moving at incredibly high speeds. Pandora can easily perceive and follow a speeding bullet. Durability Even without a Volt Texture Pandora are extremely durable. Regeneration Pandora can be healed of almost any kind of injuries or regrow severed appendages if given early and proper medical treatment. However, this comes at the price of reducing and shortening a Pandora's overall lifespan. Roxanne Elipton possesses the special ability to regenerate injuries without the aid of treatment. Su-Na Lee displayed regeneration when equipped with a "Legendary Stigmata System". The Legendary Pandora possess the ability to heal and regenerate the wounds of other Pandoras. To do this, they release a field of white lights that activates an individual's Stigmata upon contact, and enhances and accelerates the body's' natural healing ability. Volt Texture Volt Texture is the main offensive and defensive weapon utilized by Pandora. Through it they are able to increase their durability, to the point they are capable of surviving wounds which would have proven fatal to a regular person. They can survive dismemberment and often times continue to fight despite their wounds. It also allows them to form powerful anti-Nova tools called Volt Weapons. Accel Turn The Accel Turn or Accelerating Turn, is a battle technique employed by Pandoras. It is a High End Skill created by Kazuha Aoi. Accel Turn works by storing kinetic energy in one's body, reinforced by a Volt Texture, and then releasing that energy to achieve an explosive boost in speed. Their are varying speeds with this technique. A basic Accel runs at Mach 0.5. Cassie Lockheart is commonly regarded as the world's fasted Pandora, having developed the Mach 2 Quadruple Accel and later surpassing a Sextuple Accel, but Satellizer L. Bridget surpassed her upon achieving transcendence. Tempest Turn The Tempest Turn is the second High End Skill developed by Kazuha Aoi. This technique allows Pandora to create multiple after-images of themselves, operating by storing kinetic energy in one's own body, reinforced by a Volt Texture, and then giving form to that energy using the texture and shooting it out of the user. Charles Bonaparte is the most proficient user of the Tempest Turn, able to deploy ten copies of herself of equal mass that she can maintain for a decent period of time. She controls them by a focusing on a rhythm that she plays in her headphones. Illusion Turn The llusion Turn '''is a unique teleportation technique and the precursor to the modern day High End Skills. It was believed to have been developed by Chiffon Fairchild but in truth was first deployed by Maria Lancelot. Pandora Mode '''Pandora Mode is an enhanced Anti-Nova suit that allows a Pandora to move more freely in a Freezing area without a Limiter. It also grants the Pandora an extra boost in power. The common variant lasts for three minutes while the new "Vital Sigma Type" allows for six minutes and grants the user barriers. Nova Form Nova Form is a hybrid form that causes Pandora to begin transforming into a Nova. Nova Form usually occurs when a Pandora pushes their Stigmata past their limits, which causes the corrosion rate to run amok. This can either be an accident or a conscience decision by the Pandora. In addition, some Nova are capable of infecting Pandora and forcing them to enter Nova Form. "Holy Gates" The Holy Gates is a technique in which the Stigmata power of a Pandora is unleashed to unprecedented levels, greatly increasing the raw power of the user. The technique has only been deployed by Rana Linchen and Satellizer L. Bridget. Shockwaves Performing shock waves is a very rare skill for any Pandora to possess, the four known users being Rana Linchen, Julia Munberk, Teslad, Lucy Renault, and Luna Linchen. Julia and Lucy are able to send shock waves with a flick of their arms, though Lucy is the only one of the two who is able to carve a path in the ground with her massive attacks. Teslad can release expanding shock waves by swinging her Volt Weapon. Contrary to the other three, Rana and Luna can deliver powerful blunt shock waves that lack cutting ability through their Void Fang technique. Barriers Generating barriers, similar to releasing shock waves, is an extremely rare skill that belongs almost solely to the Legendary Pandora. These barriers can be small enough to cover one's forearm or large enough to repel particle beams. However, Genetics Pandora Elizabeth Mably, though her Type-SSS Volt Weapon, and Buster Isabella Lucas are able to generate barriers as well. The Vital Sigma-Type Pandora Mode allows it's user to deploy barriers. Variants Evolution Pandora E-Pandora are an attempt to make non-compatible people able to use Stigmata and fight Novas. This involved body modification protocols to allow standard Stigmata to be implanted into the bodies of normal people. They were not very effective and were eventually discontinued. The lead researcher for the E-Pandora was Dr. Scarlett Ohara. Valkyrie Valkyries are an attempt to make non-compatible people able to use Stigmata and fight Novas. This involved modification of the Stigmata into the form of Injection Stigma, and intense training. The stigmata are injected into the bodies of normal people, and are only usable for a limited duration. Like the Pandora, the Valkyries were another project developed by Dr. Gengo Aoi. Type-Maria Pandora Type-Maria '''is a unique type of Pandora. They are born with natural Stigmata, and not implanted like regular Pandora. They are named after Maria Lancelot, the first embodiment of the said type, and are the first step in the evolution of the Stigma body, so may be characterized instead as a person with an Ur-Stigma-Body. Rana Linchen and her later older sister Luna Linchen are the only known Type-Maria Pandora, both being born with one Stigma. Maria clones '''Maria clones were clones of Maria Lancelot, to create anti-Nova forces without worrying about the limited resources represented by the small numbers of compatible people able to become regular Pandoras. The first major batch were created in a project of Dr. Scarlett Ohara, and were destroyed in the 11th Nova Clash at the Alaska Base. Transcendent Pandora Transcendent Pandora are Pandora who were able to transcend the limits of being a Pandora. There are currently eight Pandora who have been able to transcend their limits: Satellizer L. Bridget, Rana Linchen, Ticy Phenyl, Roxanne Elipton, Elizabeth Mably, Arnett McMillan, Charles Bonaparte, and Cassie Lockheart. Legendary Pandora The Legendary Pandora are five Pandora, Chiffon Fairchild, Lucy Renault, Cassandra, Teslad, and Windy May, who are the prototype Pandora for the original Pandora Project. They are hundreds of times stronger than the average Pandora and are the daughters of Maria Lancelot and Gengo Aoi. Rounders Rounders are warriors from a dimensional world whose abilities rival those of a Pandora. They can draw out their strength from Stigmata which are attached on swords or jewelry to channel their energy into the objects that can materializes a combat aid to assist the them. They also posses superhuman strength shown by Satellizer Alexander Eluka. Trivia *The term "Pandora" is a reference to Pandora's box, a Greek myth where all of the world's evil was contained in a single box. Opening said box would unleash doom upon the world. *In Freezing Vibration, Elizabeth Mably claims that the global number of potential Pandora candidates is around 2%. See also *E-Pandora *Valkyrie Category:Pandora Category:Technical terms Category:Females